Hard Love: One-shot
by Acia Granger
Summary: Sokka and Suki One-shot. What did Sokka and Suki get up too when Sokka visited Suki's cell in the middle of the night while they're in the boiling rock prison? ;)


**Hey guys! I've recently started watching the TV series Avatar: The Last Airbender and have become obsessed! I really wanted to write a fanfic so here's a one-shot of Sokka and Suki! My favourite couple!:D This One-Shot takes place about mid-way through the episode, 'The Boiling Rock' Season 3. I hope you enjoy!**

Hard Love

I tiptoed down the metal walkways. Edging closer to Suki's cell. Even in disguise I felt that everyone could see right through me. It was terrifying but strangely exhilarating at the same time. I slipped the keys from my stiff belt and stuck them into the key hole. The keys rattled together and I winced at the echoing sound. Gently, I pushed the door lightly open.

Suki grinned at me from her mattress. "Hey Big boy."

"Hey Suki," I replied, my cheeks flushing at the phrase 'big boy'. I closed and locked the cell door behind me and sat down next to Suki, kissing her on the cheek as I went.

"You look tired," She commented.

"I am," I admit. "I suppose that's what I get for staying up practically straight three nights in a row."

"You should get some sleep." She laced her fingers softly through my hair.

"That sounds brilliant but I'm afraid I'm on a mission and undercover. And everyone knows an undercover agent shouldn't fall asleep in the wrong place!" I wink.

"The wrong place?"

"Er… What I meant was that… er… I should be in the guards' quarters instead of…" I trail off.

Suki giggles, a sound that sends shivers of delight fluttering down my spine. "You're so cute."

"I know, I know- it's a gift."

She rolls her eyes then shifts and straddles her hips round my waist. My eyes widen at her sudden movement. Hey eyes look black and deep in the lighting. "And would this gifted guy do the honours of making my prison life enjoyable?"

"How do you mean?" I raise my eyebrows in a way I sincerely hope is slightly seductive.

"I think you know the answer to that," She whispers. I reach up and press my lips to hers. She kisses me back softly at first but then she deepens the kiss. I decide to take a chance and edge my tongue past her teeth. She smiles into the kiss and allows me in: I have to stop myself from clenching my fist in victory.

Her gentle yet tough hands slide around my neck and I place my own on the small of her back. Just as I'm practically dying for air we break apart.

"Few! That was hot!" I say.

Suki bursts out laughing. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Oh nothing." She narrows her eyes. "Is that really all you've got?"

"Well… I've got more but I'm not sure if you'll be able to manage with my ferocity." I say with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She smirks back then whispers, "Why don't you try me then?"

As quick as lightning I nock her off my waist, twist her round so she's lying on her back- the springy mattress softening her landing- and crawl above her. I gently peck her collarbone- she giggles again, "What if a guard walked in?"

"They'd get the surprise of their lifetime." I say into the soft flesh of her neck.

"You got that right," She replies as I work my way to her lips. Her hands lock around my neck and she pulls me down. Teasingly, I turn my head at the last minute. She huffs, grabs my face and forces my lips to hers. I make a strange sound of protest but then loose myself completely in the passion of Suki's kisses. Gods I could live in these kisses for eternity- they NEVER get old.

That's when the door clicks and swings open- light flooding the room. I gasp and Suki shoves me off her. I land hard on my back and grunt in pain. Before I know it Suki stands over me, her fist raised as if she'd just punched me.

"Oy!" A woman at the door shouts, her Guards helmet covering her face and making her voice sound muffled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Punching this low life sorry ass Guard that's what."

I pull myself up and look cautiously from Suki to the guard.

"It's off to the cooler for you!" She yells.

"No!" I shout. The Guard stares at me in confusion. "She didn't do any fire bending."

"So?"

"She did… something worse! I can't have this bitch put in the cooler when she punched my face and sent me sprawling!"

"Well newbie, I'm afraid the cooler is the worst place. Help me get her there."

Suki scowls, "I should punch you two till you're screaming for mercy." My eyes widen- I never knew Suki could be so harsh! Even when acting.

The Guard grabs her arm roughly, I take her other arm gently and we drag her to the coolers. Dread fills my heart as we walk. How could I let this happen? If I'd never gone in there Suki wouldn't have to freeze for an hour. We reach the coolers and the Guard pushes her in. Suki locks eyes with me for a second- her deep violet eyes telling me she's fine.

"I'll stand guard," I say to the Guard as she locks the door.

"Why?"

"What if she escapes?!"

She rolls her eyes, "Newbie. Fine if you want to be my guest. Stand out here board stiff for all I care."

Her footsteps quieten as she turns the corner. I unlock the cooler as fast as I can and stumble inside. Suki's shivering already- her lips turning blue. I grasp her hand and pull her out. "Come on, I'm getting you back."

"What if the girl comes back?" She says, her teeth chattering together.

"She won't, trust me. At least not for a while. Besides she knows I'm here and knows after an hour I'll have taken you back. Come on."

We make our way quietly back to her cell and slip inside. I don't lock myself in. Stroking her cheek gently I say, "I can't stay- I have to get back to the Guards quarters."

"Okay." She kisses me softly, "Thank you for saving me."

I breathe a laugh, "I don't think I saved you. More like got you out of the situation I got you in."

"I love you," She says quickly, as if she'd been waiting her whole life to get those words out.

I smile softly, "I love you too."

I kiss her again then slip out and lock the door behind me, my lips still tingling with the sensation of Suki's lips on mine.

 **Don't forget to review!:D**


End file.
